This invention relates to an improved, cost effective, simple system for collecting, storing and using solar energy. The system is especially adapted for replacing energy supplies now used in confinement breeding, farrowing, and feeding of farm livestock, especially animals, and to provide for the continued maintenance of their comfort in the event of loss of auxiliary conventional electric power. The invention also relates to an improved, low-cost, rugged, efficient, light-weight, practical solar energy collector.
Solar energy systems have been in use for many, many years, but have not been used extensively for agricultural purposes, i.e. the heating of farm buildings where farm livestock is confined. This invention provides a practical system for collecting, storing and using solar energy especially adapted for that purpose. It also provides for an increased survival rate for newborn farm livestock by establishing preferred temperatures and improved conditions of sanitation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings in which: